Need You, Love You
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: Edward is back from the other side of the gate and Roy has been waiting for him all this time.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Also I do not own the song lyrics or the song. They are from Need you now by Lady Antebellum. I thought of this while listening to the song and Ed and Roy just kind of fit perfectly into so I had to write it out. I hope you like it!**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause _

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

For me it happens all the time

Edward sat in his bed in his new apartment alone. There were books everywhere in piles where he had been reading to pass time. He had finally been able to cross over through the gate to Amstreis and was staying. Everyone had gone crazy after the famous People's Alchemist had returned from his mysterious 5-year disappearance along with his brother Alphonse Elric returning after his mysterious 3-year disappearance.

Nothing had changed much. He had seen everyone and it was like he had only been gone on a two-week mission. It had been a very emotional week and was still turning out to be that way.

There was only one person he had been thinking about a lot. Then again he had thought about him while he was on the other side of the gate too. The man had seen him once after his return and they had barely spoken. He would have seen the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang 3 times this week had his brother not persuaded him not to go back into the military until things cooled down.

His mind flashed back to a couple weeks ago when he had crossed back over the gate. Al had been there with him and everyone had noticed the commotion with there being a half destroyed building behind them. Ed and Al just lay there on the ground not wanting to get up. Soon military cars showed up and people took notice that the two men lying on the ground were the Elric brothers.

Ed opened his eyes to see if Al was ok. As far as he could tell Al had some scratches but that was it. He could feel his real arm too. It wasn't metal in was made of flesh. His leg was the same way.

They heard voices surrounding them.

"You think they're alright?"

Ed lifted himself off the ground and staggered a bit. His brother was trying to pick himself up off the ground as well. He lent a hand to his brother.

"Brother!"

"What?"

Al had noticed his brother's arm was back.

"Is your leg back too?"

"Yeah it is."

Al started jumping up and down.

"We've done it brother! We've done what we said we would do!"

Ed just smiled and now there was a swarm of people around them. He then heard the voice he'd so desperately wanted to hear for the past 3 years.

"Fullmetal?"

There was Roy standing by a military car with a look of astonishment on his face. He walked over to him.

"Hi."

"I thought we'd never see you both again."

Ed chuckled. "You should have known that we'd find a way to get back."

That's all they got to say because soon afterward Al and himself were carried off to avoid a giant crowd of citizens. He wished he'd been able to talk to him more.

It didn't matter he needed to talk to him. Not 3 or 4 weeks from now either. Tonight.

Another shot of whiskey

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wish you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross you mind _

_For me it happens all the time_

Roy held his usual glass of whiskey in his right hand. It had been a long day with work and he needed to go home. Though he had other more important things to him on his mind than him getting home.

Edward and Al had finally come home for good. This pleased many people and everyone was excited to see that the famous brothers were back. But the people who loved them and were closest to them were the happiest to see them.

The not so short anymore-blond alchemist kept running through his head. He wouldn't be coming back to the military just yet, which was understandable with everything being so crazy upon their return. Roy looked at his office door that had been busted open and kicked in by the Fullmetal alchemist so many times. At least this made him smile.

He grabbed his jacket and slid it on. He walked outside and started to his house. As he walked he thought more and more about Edward and if he would ever get to talk to him sometime soon. It had been so long since he had been gone.

Roy didn't have his eye patch anymore either and felt the same as he had 3 years ago when he had seen him only for a few minutes and witnessed a crying Al in the mist of that too. He couldn't blame Al, it was hard seeing Ed walk away like everything would be all right even if he never came back. Roy had come close to crying as well.

He knew he needed to talk to Edward soon because keeping his feelings bottled up like this, well it couldn't be healthy.

Had only Roy known that Edward had called his office thinking he might still be at work just as he walked out the door of Headquarters.

_It's a quarter after 1_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call _

_But I lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

Ed hung up the phone.

"Damn."

He wanted to talk to Roy tonight but he didn't even know if Roy had a phone at his house. Then he thought, *I might not know if he has a house phone but I know where his house is.*

He felt kinda stupid after thinking this. He could have easily gone to Roy's house anytime to talk to him but it only hit him right now. He quickly put his boots on and threw on his brown jacket. Edward was out the door and on the sidewalk in a minute. He made his way toward Mustang's house in hopes that he wasn't out or asleep.

Roy was almost to his house. It had turned dark out and the streetlamps were on. As he was a couple houses down from his he saw a figure walking on the sidewalk the opposite way of him. But as he neared his house the figure slowed and came to a stop in front of his house. From one of the streetlamps he caught a glimpse of golden hair pulled into a ponytail.

*No, Edward wouldn't walk in the middle of the night to my house. Would he?*

The golden haired boy turned to him. Once he heard the voice he knew it was Edward.

"Well hi there, Brigadier General."

Edward had a grin on his face that told Roy there was something different.

"Hello Fullmetal, may I ask why your at my house?"

"I wanted to talk to you just a little bit about something that I've been thinking about."

"How ironic I wanted to talk to you about something as well."

"Well do you want to talk about it out here or in your house?" Ed nodded his head towards Roy's house.

"Pushy aren't we?" Roy said, smirking.

"Oh yes because I'm so excited to see the inside of your house." He retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"I bet you are." He replied as he unlocked and opened his front door ushering Edward through.


End file.
